Disney Heroes Episode: Enter the Chosen Ones
About the episode: In the 2-Part Episode, our Heroes must rescue Jasmine, Karen & Akima by attacking Demon Shredder's tower, give the Anti-Virus to Akima and save Atlanta before it turns the Dixie-Alley into a pollution nightmare. The 2-Part Episode Part 1 It begins at the 50-Story tower's Control Room where Demon Shredder has planned a suprise for Ann Possible and the Nintendo Heroes but Jasmine tells him that Aladdin will rescue her and when he does, it'll be the end of the Pollution nightmare. At the Underground Hideout, our Heroes hold a meeting about how to destroy Demon Shredder and the only way is by attacking at Full Force with the Ultrazord, 10,000 U.S Solders and things got better when Ann Possible sees Vegeta, Trudy Proud, Nani and Elastigirl show up with Raiden plus they knew how they survived the deadly attack. So our Heroes plan to strike and they must prepare for the worst. Then the Nintendo Heroes attack Demon Shredder's Tower Lair by taking out 150 Battle Droids, 50 Super Battle Droids and 30 Storm Troopers while Ann Possible in her Imperial Captain mask enter the secret entrance with Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Kitana and Kurtis Striker by taking out the Imperial Captain & also put the fake Ann Possible mask on him bringing it to Demon Shredder in the Dining Hall. Sonic and Knuckles use the Master Emerald to destroy the Nightmare Controller stopping the pollution spreading and collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Back at Demon Shredder's evil lair, the villain kills the fake Ann but didn't know that the Bellerophon is taken, he sees a note that says 'You got served' and when he removed the mask, it was the Imperial Captain and the fake Imperial Captain was running across a hallway collected the Bellerophon with Kim & Joss and when the mask is removed, it was the real Ann. Our Heroes and the Earth Realm Warriors came to the Throne Room to face Demon Shredder and they got the upperhand but he teliports them to the Park for the Final Battle and he announced that he'll have fun as he end their lives. Part 2 It starts with Ann Possible, Aladdin, Cale, Vegeta, Piccolo, Nani, Trudy Proud and Mulan preparing to attack Demon Shredder in the opened Park at Downtown Atlanta. But at the ruins of the Palace, Kim & Joss gives Akima the Bellerophon as Karai begins focusing her energy to make Demon Shredder weak. Back at the Park, Demon Shredder makes quick work on the Heroes plus Ann attacks him but he uses the Final Explosion attack to kill Ann and as she lies near-dead, Kim, Joss, Goku & Kida are shocked to see the 7 Heroes killed. Before Goku can attack, his father Bardock as a spirit appears and injures Demon Shredder with his special attack, then he brought 7 Heroes back to life. Vegeta tells Goku it's time to use the Super Spirit Bomb as Demon Shredder turns into a large Cobra Snake. While Goku collects energy around Earth, Gohan Jr tries to stall the enemy but it's not enough, then the 8 Heroes turn into Animal Spirits and gained the upperhand then everyone on Earth gave Goku the energy for his attack then he fires it at Demon Shredder but he tries to push it back. Raphael asks Karai to give out more energy but Leonardo reminds them that the people have to recover their life-force or they'll die and Vegeta tells them that if they don't then Earth is going to die. But then Kim, Ann & Joss gave Goku enough energy and all 4 transform into Super Saiyans, they use their Full Power to send the Super Spirit Bomb at Demon Shredder killing him, but before that, Goku reminds him that he'll come back as a better warrior and might have a little 1-on-1. After winning the battle, our Heroes head home to HQ in New York City and have Culver's for lunch when Tony Stark & Nick Fury arrived to remind them that a new villain has joined Venom plus he's planning to destroy the Eastren Seaboard with a secret weapon and wants Kim, Ann & Joss to train at the Avengers Tower, they agree on 1 option...they want to duel with Iron Man. The next morning, Kim, Ann & Joss flew with Iron Man and they head for the Avengers Tower so they can do some Training and they'll battle against a villain who joined with Venom and plans to attack America QUOTES Jax Briggs: 'How much time does Akima have?' Cale: 'Less than 3 Hours. But no matter what happens, Akima will take care of herself' Monique: 'What are you saying?' Ann Possible: 'Unless we give her Bellerophon, Akima will sacrfice herself and getting into Demon Shredder's Tower Lair won't be easy. So first things first...' (Storm Trooper): 'Demon Shredder, I got good news...Ann Possible has reached the end of the line but she's alive...barley' Demon Shredder: 'Bring her to me' (In the Control Room, Sonic and Knuckles destroy the Nightmare Controller with the Master Emerald) Sonic: 'We collected the 7 Chaos Emeralds and destroyed the Nightmare Controller, now it's time to destroy Demon Shredder and save the day (At the Park) Monique: 'Ok, there's the signal. Go for it' (Donatello starts the helicopter) (2 Super Battle Droids and a Storm Trooper bring in the masked Ann Possible but she's not talking) Demon Shredder: 'Well done, we finally caught Ann Possible the 'Chosen One' Storm Trooper: 'I even broke her jaw during the duel' Demon Shredder: 'I'm impresed. (He walks to Ann) We have little time before you die, Ann Possible. If there's any last words you want to say, then say it now' Masked Ann Possible: (Groans) Demon Shredder: 'How about a big smile? (Then he kicks Ann in the stomach and punch her in the face but there's muffed sounds) Stop grumbling!' Akima: 'Get away from her, she had enough!' Demon Shredder: (He points his sharp claw at Akima's neck) 'Get back or you die. Now this is a example for what i'll do to both her Daughters...for getting your weapon off. Say good-bye, Ann Possible!' (He fires 3 Dark Beams at the masked Ann and she dies) (Choir singing Requiem) Jasmine: 'No!' (But then Demon Shredder sees the Bellerophon taken from someone and knew that it was the Fake Ann Possible) Demon Shredder: 'What is this!? (He sees a note that says 'You got served') The Bellerophon is taken and if that's a fake, then who make the switch?!' (He removes the mask and it was an Imperial Captain) Demon Shredder: 'ANN POSSIBLE!!' (Screaming in anger) (Then we find the masked Imperial Captain with the Bellerophon running across the hallway and when the mask is removed, it reveals the real Ann Possible heading to the Heroes) Spider-man: 'We found Akima, she's on the rooftop of the Tower where Demon Shredder is waiting, but we can't get a rescue attempt until the enemy clears out' Ann Possible: 'She got less than 2 Hours left! Land near the Park and wait for her' Demon Shredder: 'go ahead, Ann. Tell your daughter Kim to destroy me, but it won't make the Heroes feel better because Akima is gonna die' Ann Possible: (gasp!) (She sees a flashback of Jasmine injecting the Chimera into Akima's bloodstream then at the end of the flashback, she drops a tear from her eye and got angry) 'I had enough, this ends NOW!!' (She powers up to Super Saiyan and attacks with a multiple punch) (Then Goku uses the Super Kaio-Ken attack) Vegeta: 'It's time' Goku: 'Time for what?' Vegeta: 'The Super Spirit Bomb, it's our only chance of destroying him' Vegeta: 'Everyone, we need energy so kakarot can destroy Demon Shredder, or else the planet will plunge into a pollution nightmare' (The city of Atlanta gave energy to Goku and the Spirit Bomb starts to form) Goku: 'It's working, but I need more energy' Master Splinter: 'Now attack Demon Shredder with your Animal Spirits and Goku will destroy the enemy with his Super Spirit Bomb' Ann Possible: 'We can do this...just remember, we have to work together as 1' Goku: (He contacts everyone on Earth) 'People of Earth, we need your energy now. We're running out of time and this is my last chance to destroy Demon Shredder!' (But in New York City, everyone looks strange) Person 1: 'Who is that guy?' Person 2: 'I'm not doing that' (Goku): 'Please, time is almost up. If you don't help me now, we're all going to die. HURRY!' Spider-man: (He contacts the President) 'I need you to adress the planet to ask people to raise their hands so that the energy can travel to Goku' (The President): 'It's a great idea, I'll adress right away' (The President of the United States adress the planet) The President: People of Earth, we are in a tough situation. A warrior named Goku needs you to raise your energy so he can end the nightmare of Demon Shredder and save our planet (Every major city on Earth give Goku all the energy he needs) Demon Shredder: 'oh-no, it's the Super Spirit Bomb...and it's aiming at me!' (Goku is ready to throw the Super Spirit Bomb) Goku: 'Here it comes! Ok, everybody...get CLEAR!' (But the Corba Snake hits Gohan Jr with its tail) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr: 'I can't hold him much longer!' Goku: 'Gohan Jr, you better get out of here' Akima: (She and Cale takes Gohan Jr to safety) 'It's now or never, Goku!' Goku: 'This is for you, Demon Shredder. It's for the people of Earth, Super Spirit Bomb!' (Then he throws it) (But at the last few seconds, Demon Shredder caught it and tries to push it) Demon Shredder: 'I will not be denied!' Vegeta: 'We'll have to ask people to give out more energy' Liu Kang: 'But those people already used it and they're tired' Raphael: 'What about us?' Kim Possible: 'We already used it in our Animal Forms' Mulan: 'But we have to tell those people to give Goku all the energy he needs!' Leonardo: 'We already asked the people to hand out their energy. Draining from their Life-Force made them weak and they need time to recover. If they give out more energy, they'll die' Karai: I can't think of another plan' Vegeta: 'Then the entire planet is gonna die!' Goku: 'I can't hold it much longer, Forgive me, Gohan Jr.! Kim Possible: 'Looks like this is the end (Then she comes up an idea) Wait, I got it!' Ann Possible: 'I have an idea also, if we can combind our energy to Goku then we'll be able to destroy Demon Shredder' Joss Possible: 'Then let's do it to it!' (She, Kim & Ann power up to Super Saiyan) (Ann, Kim & Joss arrived to Goku and gave him some energy) Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Goku, we gave you energy so that you can help us destroy Demon Shredder' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Now let's work together and save everyone' Goku: 'Thanks, Ann, Kim & Joss. I'm at full power again' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan) (All 4 Heroes use their power to send the Super Spirit Bomb at Demon Shredder) Super Saiyan Goku: 'It looks like this is the end of the road for you, Demon Shredder. You are nothing but a threat to the planet and almost succeeded on World Domination' (Then a few Flashbacks appeared) Ann Possible: 'When we first met you, I knew that you're a Horcrux and it has to be destroyed' Joss Possible: 'But if our situation wasn't bad enough, Akima got the Chimera into her bloodstream made things worst and we fought hard to get the Bellerophon' Kim Possible: 'In the end, you were nothing but an evil curse...and that's why we must end this, you'll have to learn the hard way and know what it feels to have your life taken away from Venom' (Flashbacks end) Super Saiyan Goku: 'But we can meet again someday as a better Hero and we'll go against each other 1-on-1, see you later...I'll be waiting for you, Demon Shredder' (Then our Heroes cheered for Kim, Ann, Joss & Goku) Jim & Tim Possible: 'Kim!' Vegeta: 'Kakarrot!' Gohan: 'Father!' Aladdin: 'Finish him!' Mulan: 'Ann' Sonic: 'You can do this!' Kida: 'Take him out!' All 10 Heroes: 'DO IT!' (Then Kim, Ann, Joss & Goku use full power and the Super Spirit Bomb hits Demon Shredder) Demon Shredder: 'AAH!!!' (Then he becomes destroyed) (As the smoke cleared, Ann, Kim, Joss & Goku gives a thumbs-up to Gohan Jr) Bardock: (He walks to Goku) 'I knew you can do it, my son' Goku: 'Father' (He held his hand) Bardock: 'When the War ends, we'll be reunited. But until then...my Spirit will always be with you. Go in peace now, Goku' (Then he disappears into Other World) (Later in the early morning when they got home to Nintendo Heroes HQ, Goten & Trunks Jr were relaxing in the hot tub with Mulan, 6 year-old Pan and Kida as Elastigirl, Nani & Cat Lioness make a huge Breakfast for the Team) Goten & Trunks Jr: 'Fu...sion-Ha! ' (They did a Fusion trick and Gotenks appeared) Gotenks: 'Now it's our turn' (He jumps near Kida) Mulan: (Laughs) 'Ok, you ask for it! (She does a karate trick making a large water geyser) just wait until the others hear about this' Violet: (She gets upset and starts chasing after Gotenks) 'Now you're gonna get it!' 6 year-old Pan, Goku, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Ann Possible, Jim & Tim Possible & Monique: (Laughs) Narrator: 'With Demon Shredder destroyed, America is saved and Earth is safe...for now' Vegeta: 'What are you looking at?' (Our Heroes enjoy their victory Lunch at Culver's) Goku: 'Everyone, I like to declare a toast to the 3 best Heroes who saved Earth from a pollution nightmare, destroyed Demon Shredder and rescued Akima from her Chimera death. To Kim, Joss & Ann' Heroes: (Cheering) Ann Possible: 'I want to say thank you for your support and if it weren't for the others, we wouldn't be here today' Kim Possible: 'But at least we're together as a Family' Joss Possible: 'And no matter what challenges we face, we'll be ready to face them' Heroes: (Laughing) (Then a S.H.I.E.L.D Laader and business guy shows up) Tony Stark: 'Is there a 'Ann Possible' & her 2 daughters Kim and Joss?' Goku: 'They're right here' Tony Stark: 'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tony Stark, a billionare of Stark Expo' Nick Fury: 'And I'm Nick Fury, Leader of S.H.I.E.L.D' Richard Parker: 'So what business do you have?' Nick Fury: 'I was thinking about hiring those 3 to join the Avengers and take on a new villain' Peter Parker: 'It's a little weird but they accept' Nick Fury: 'Then it's settled, tomorrow your training begins...so be there' (The next morning, Ann, Kim & Joss is ready to depart with Iron Man for the Avengers Tower) Ann Possible: 'Both my Daughters and I'm going to train with Tony Stark for a little while' Gohan: 'You can't be serious?' Kim Possible: 'Nick Fury has hired me, Mom and Joss' 3 year-old Karen: 'You're leaving? It can't Be' Joss Possible: 'Don't worry, we'll come back and visit Cale & Akima' 3 year-old Karen: 'Ok' Ann Possible: 'Take care' (Then she, Kim & Joss left with Iron Man) (Last Lines of the Episode) (Ann, Kim, Joss & Iron Man is gliding above the skies of New York City) Iron Man: 'how about after you 3 complete our Training, we'll have a duel to test your powers' Kim Possible: 'Great idea' Joss Possible: (She smiles happy) 'This is the moment we waited for this' (3 scenes show the large Aircraft started flying, the 4 Turtles did some Martial Arts Training and Gohan Jr did some flying tricks with Pan) (The scene cuts back to Kim, Ann, Joss & Iron Man as they near the Avengers Tower) Iron Man: 'Ok girls, let the Training begin' Ann Possible, Kim Possible & Joss Possible: (Cheers) (Then they laugh with Iron Man) Narrator: 'Iron Man takes Kim, Ann & Joss to the Avengers Tower so they can train to face a new Villain in order to protect Earth. As they prepare for a new adventure, only 1 thing is certain...as long the 3 'Chosen Ones' are arround, peace and hope shall regin' Super Spirit Bomb.jpg|Super Spirit Bomb Bardock knew that Paragus project is shut down.jpg|Bardock arrives from Outworld and helps Ann Tony Stark.jpg|Tony Stark meets Kim, Ann & Joss Iron Man flies with Kim, Ann & Joss for their new Training.jpg|Iron Man takes Kim, Ann & Joss to the Avengers Tower for training Goku gives Kim, Ann & Joss a thumbs up.jpg|Goku gives a thumbs-up after Demon Shredder is destroyed Avenger's Boss Nick Fury.jpg|Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D